Ser un Buen Padre
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Lo unico que quiere David, es una buena noche de sueño despues de un duro dia de trabajo, esto se le esta haciendo un poco dificil por los ruidos que vienen de la habitación de su hija...


**AN: Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta clase, ya saben con puro POV, siempre los escribo con esa mezcla entre segunda y tercera persona. Bueno, disfrútenlo y díganme que les pareció.**

" _Where the bees sleep?"_

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Después de un duro día de trabajo lo único que quiero es dormir. Y eso haría si no fuera por algunos sonidos en la casa que me están manteniendo despierto.

Ese sonido es el crujir de las maderas del cuarto de arriba. _El cuarto de Emma_.

Cuando lo escuche la primera vez pensé que eran simplemente las cañerías de la casa.

Intente volver a dormir pero escuche como las maderas del techo sonaban casi rítmicamente. Oscuros pensamientos cruzaron por mi cabeza hasta que escuche un grito al mismo tiempo que los ruidos de la madera se detenían.

Me pare a toda velocidad de la cama, Snow seguía durmiendo como un tronco, lo único que la despertaba en estos días era el agudo llanto del pequeño Neal.

Según me dijeron era algo que las mujeres tenían como instinto después de quedar embarazadas, eran mas susceptibles a sonidos agudos para poder despertarse rápidamente a atender a sus bebes.

Corrí a toda velocidad a la escalera, por un traspié me tropecé en medio de esta, me pare rápido y seguí corriendo, escuche rápidos ruidos en la habitación de Emma.

Me pare frente a la puerta esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que me iba a encontrar. Tome toda mi valentía y la abrí.

Lo primero que pude observar apenas abrí la puerta fue a Emma tapándose rápidamente con sus sabanas.

Emma nunca dormía sin ropa, y sus hombros desnudos, mas su sudorosa frente me estaban diciendo que no traía nada puesto debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Emma que esta sucediendo?- Pregunto mientras inspecciono la habitación buscando alguna pista. -¿Estas desnuda?

-Ehm... Ehm... Ehm...- _La atrape en medio de algo, lo se, no me grito PAPA, ni DAVID, cuando entre en la habitación, sabe que no puede salirse de esta_. -Yo... Ehm... Yo... estaba...-

-Emma.- Le advierto antes de que intente mentirme, ella tendrá un detector de mentiras, pero ella no sabe decirlas.

Emma comienza a jugar con sus dedos mientras se cubre bien con las sabanas. -Yo estaba... estaba...- Levanta las sabanas y se cubre la cabeza también.

-¿Tu estabas que Emma?- Sigo sin saber que quiere decirme.

Desde debajo de las sabanas Emma sale con la cara completamente roja y ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. -Yo estaba tocándome.- Juega con sus dedos mientras sigue esquivandome la mirada.

-¿Que?- ¿ _Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?_

-Que yo me estaba masturbando.- Volvió a decir mientras seguía sin mirarme a los ojos.

No puedo ver a mi pequeña, _bueno, no tan pequeña, ya tiene 30_ , no puedo verla a los ojos cuando me acaba de decir que se estaba tocando a ella misma. Bajo lentamente la mirada para no avergonzarla mas de lo que ya esta.

 _Demonios, por eso fue el ruido y los gritos, ¿Debería decirle que lo haga mas despacio que podía escuchar como se movía desde abajo? No, seria peor._

Estaba pensando en salir y tan solo dejarla sola, pero cuando bajo la mirada algo llama mi atención. En la punta de la cama junto a las botas de Emma había un par de zapatos de tacón alto. _Esos no son de Snow_.

Entonces la idea me golpea en la cara. _Emma estuvo con alguien. Nunca pensé que le gustaran las mujeres. Pero eso explicaría muchas cosas que han estado sucediendo en el apartamento, ¿Como quien fue la persona que grabo el desfile de Victoria_ _Secrets_ _? ¡Snow no me hablo durante tres días por eso!_ Levanto la mirada hacia Emma quien se dio cuenta de mi descubrimiento y su rostro se llena de nervios. _Ruby._ Ese es el primer nombre que me entra en la cabeza cuando piensa en tacones. Pero Ruby no es la única que los usa, y Emma conocía a varias mujeres. _Podría ser Ruby, aunque también Belle, o Kat, o incluso cualquier mujer en Storybrook, aunque también... no Emma se estaba peleando con Regina esta mañana._

Miro fijamente a los ojos de Emma hasta que sus nervios la traicionan y estos miran hacia el ropero.

Corro rápidamente hacia este y lo abro de par en par, muevo un par de chaquetas de lado a lado, _No hay nadie._

Me doy vuelta y escaneo la habitación. La puerta del pasillo solo da hacia las escaleras y un baño cuya puerta se traba cuando hay humedad, llovió ayer así que si alguien hubiese querido abrirla tendría que haber hecho bastante ruido, Emma se seguía cubriendo con las sabanas.

Hago lo que cualquier padre hace cuando piensa que alguien esta en el cuarto de su hija, me arrojo al suelo rápidamente y busco debajo de la cama. _No hay nada ni nadie tampoco._

Me levanto lentamente y observo la ventana sobre Emma, estaba cerrada completamente, cuesta bastante abrirla, y si lo hacen con lo justo la única chica que podría salir desde un segundo piso y caer a salvo seria Ruby. ¿ _Donde estará?_

Veo los nervios en los ojos de Emma, sabe que la atrape, no hacen falta palabras entre nosotros, sabe que no voy a detenerme hasta que sepa quien es la persona que estaba en la habitación.

Me acerco a la punta de la cama y tomo uno de los zapatos.

 _Son pequeños, Ruby es tan alta como yo, son pequeños casi como para alguien de la altura de Snow._ Los miro un poco mas, _se que los vi en alguna parte_. _La única forma de salir de esta habitación seria por la ventana o con magia, las únicas personas de la altura de Snow con magia serian, Astrid, claro que no, esta con Leroy, El Hada Azul... no se ni siquiera por que pensé en eso,Tink, es probable, podría haber salido por la ventana volando... aunque creo que ella tiene algo por Regina según lo que escuche de Hook cuando lo arreste... eso solo me deja a..._ -Regina...- Gire el cuello lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que había atrapado a Emma. Se puso completamente nerviosa y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-¿Que? ¿Regina? ¿De que estas hablando? Ya te lo dije solo me estaba tocando... hago eso todo el tiempo cuando estoy sola... aquí no había nadie mas que yo... y... ahora tu, solo tu y yo... aunque preferiría tener un poco mas de privacidad en este momento... No es que vaya a seguir masturbándome... arruinaste mi ambiente... ya que eres mi padre y todo eso... ademas eres un hombre y... Oh demonios ¿Enserio dije eso? Creo que deberías bajar abajo y dormir para que hablemos de esto en la mañana, la verdad es que yo ya tengo sueño y...- Emma no paraba de hablar, sabe que la atrape esta vez.

No digo nada y busco una forma de tener pruebas de mis sospechas, saco mis ojos de Emma quien sigue balbuceando cosas intentado librarse de mi. _Regina estuvo aquí y se desvaneció con magia, tengo que hacerla aparecer._ Me rasco la barbilla, Emma sigue hablando. ¿ _Si la llamo por teléfono?, puede ser que a mi no me atienda, ¿Pero a Emma?_

-Emma, dame tu teléfono.- Emma gira su cuello hacia la mesa de luz junto a la cama.

Las intenciones en su rostro son completamente sencillas de leer y me lanza rápidamente a por el teléfono, la desnudez de Emma es una de mis ventajas, si se mueve muy rápido o si suelta la sabana quedara completamente desnuda frente a mi.

Con lo justo llego a tomar el teléfono antes que ella -Demonios.- Maldice antes de hundirse en la cama.

Desbloqueo la pantalla y voy a contactos. -Regina... Regina... Regina...- Llego hasta la R y no encuentra rastros del nombre. -Gina..- _Tampoco_. -Alcaldesa...- _Tampoco esta bajo el nombre de Alcaldesa_ , pero, algo llama mi atención cuando llego a la A, el nombre de un contacto en especial llama mi atención. -¿Amor?- Miro a Emma quien se hunde mas en la cama con la cara llena de culpa. -¿Enserio Emma?- Presiono el contacto para llamar y una foto de Regina aparece en la pantalla junto la palabra marcando. -¿Enserio Regina?-

Después de dos timbres puedo escuchar la preocupada voz de la Alcaldesa de Storybrook desde el otro lado de la linea.

-EMMA, Oh cariño casi nos atrapan esta vez...- Me masajeó el puente de la nariz para mantener la calma. _¿Donde diablos quedaron todos esos fríos 'Señorita Swan'? ¿Cariño? ¿Enserio?_

-Regina.- Todos los sonidos que había del otro lado de la linea mueren cuando la nombro. -Te olvidaste tus zapatos en la habitación de mi hija.- Solo digo eso antes de colgar el teléfono y pasárselo a Emma.

En unos segundos aparece el característico humo violeta de Regina, de este sale una Regina vestida simplemente con una de las camisas de Emma. _Demonios no puedo con esto. Yo solo quiero tener una buena noche de sueño._ Rápidamente me doy la vuelta, esto no es algo que quiera presenciar. -Por favor Regina, cúbrete.- Escucho como se sube a la cama y se mete entre las sabanas.

-Listo.-

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con ambas mujeres mirándome con cara de culpa. Emma tiene 30 ya, y Regina tiene seis años mas que yo, pero en este momento pareciera que las dos tuvieran quince. Busco las palabras en mi cabeza pero no encuentro ninguna, ya tengo todas las pruebas, debería estarlas cuestionando o algo, pero la verdad es que no puedo con esto en este momento. _Solo quiero dormir en este momento._

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta. -Esperen aquí un momento.- Les digo sin voltearme.

Me dirijo hacia las escaleras y las bajo lentamente, el pequeño Neal sigue durmiendo en su cuna. Me acerco a Snow quien sigue durmiendo pacíficamente, agito su hombro lentamente, -Snow.- no despierta, lo hago un poco mas fuerte, -Snow.- y comienza a abrir los ojos.

-¿Que sucede David? ¿Neal tuvo una pesadilla?-

-No, necesito que vengas conmigo.- La levanto lentamente de la cama.

-¿Acaso necesita un cambio de pañal?- Me habla entre dormida y despierta.

-No, es Emma con la cual necesito que vayas. -La comienzo a dirigir por los hombros mientras caminamos lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-¿Emma tuvo una pesadilla? No crees que es lo suficientemente grande como para llamar a sus padres cuando tiene pesadillas.-

-Creo que la pesadilla no es de ella.-

-¿De que estas hablando David?- Ya estamos a medio camino. -Por lo menos me hubieses hecho un café para poder hablar un poco mas despierta con Emma.-

-Creo que lo que veras te despertara mas que cualquier café.-

-¿De que estas hablando David? Necesito dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.-

-Y yo también tengo que trabajar, y Emma también, recuérdaselo cuando termines.- Llegamos a la puerta de Emma y meto a Snow dentro del cuarto. Me doy la vuelta lentamente y vuelvo a dirigirme hacia las escaleras mientras escucho a Snow despertarse de golpe con lo que hay frente a sus ojos.

-¿Emma... Regina...? ES PORNO.- Eso es lo primero que oigo mientras comienzo a bajar las escaleras. Snow puede encargarse de este problema ella sola.

-¿REGINA QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI PEQUEÑA?- Débiles voces responden ante la pregunta gritada de Snow.

Neal sigue durmiendo placenteramente, creo que seguiré su ejemplo. -...OH NO REGINA VENIMOS DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO TENEMOS NUESTRAS PROPIAS COSTUMBRES, MI HIJA ES UNA PRINCESA POR LEY, ESAS SON LAS REGLAS.-

Aunque este gritando, la voz de Snow siempre me calma, lentamente siento como la cama me va abrazando, y voy cayendo en brazos de Morfeo mientras sigo escuchando la voz de Snow. -MAÑANA VENDRAS A PRIMERA HORA Y ME PEDIRAS PERMISO PARA CORTEJAR A MI HIJA, Y SI TIENES QUE HACERLO NOS PEDIRAS SU MANO.-

 _Ser padre es un poco complicado aveces._

* * *

 **AN: Bueno, díganme que les pareció, se me ocurrió la idea y quería escribirla de una forma distinta a la cual siempre utilizo, manden Reviews con sus opiniones y si quieren mandarme ideas sobre nuevas aventuras para Charming en su camino a ser un buen padre serán bienvenidas** _, si es que quieren que continué este fic con otras aventuras de parte de Charming_ **.**

 **Recuerden que si no se cansaron de mi y de mi forma de escribir, pueden pasarse por mi perfil y leer mis otras historias,** _si es que todavía no las han leído._

" _I'm looking to the sky to save me, Looking for a sign of life, Looking for something to help me burn out bright, I'm looking for a complication, Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying, Make my way back home when I learn to fly high. Make my way back home when I learn to...  
...fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone, Try to make this life my own, Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone, Try to make this life my own."_


End file.
